Sachiko Shinozaki
Sachiko Shinosaki is the main antagonist of the Corpse Party video game series. She is a spirit who haunts Heavenly Host Elementary School. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Alma Wade VS Sachiko Shinosaki (Completed) * Freddy Fazbear vs Sachiko Shinozaki (Completed) * Sachiko Shinozaki vs. Bobby Barrows * Sachiko vs Roxas (Completed) * Yuno Gasai vs. Sachiko Shinozaki (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Scarecrow (DC Comics) * Hisako (Killer Instinct) * William Afton (Five Nights at Freddy's) * Sadako Yamamura (Ringu) * Zs'Skayr (Ben 10) * Lisa Trevor (Resident Evil) * The Spirit (Dead by Daylight) History From the Corpse Party Wiki. Shinozaki was often alone and didn't have any real friends. In fact, she enjoyed the solitude, and she often stayed after school and watched the rain. One day, as she was doing so, her teacher approached her under the pretense to talk with her, but his true purpose was to rape her. Shinozaki was unable to escape, and thus she blackmailed him that she will tell about this to everyone else. The teacher continued to mock her, saying that nobody would believe a lonely girl with no friends. Shinozaki retreated to the ledge of the third-floor inter-connecting corridor and, as the teacher approached her, yelled that she would throw herself to her death if he tries to get closer. The teacher ignored this threat and Shinozaki ended up losing her footing, falling off the third-floor corridor to the courtyard below, dying. Shocked at what just happened, the teacher tried to hide her body, but the principal discovered him. Under the pressure, the teacher confessed everything to the principal who, unwilling to ruin the school's name, helped the teacher bury Shinozaki's body. She was reported missing, as her body was never found, and soon everyone had forgotten about her. Out of revenge, she recreates the school in another dimension and starts kidnapping countless children, killing them in the cursed halls. Somewhere along the lines, Shinozaki splits into two personas, the first one being full of hatred and resentment, while the second one is actually good. Death Battle Info *Scissors **Sachiko is strong enough to use these to disembowl victims, or even remove their upper jaw. *Teleportation *Invisibility *Illusion-casting *Controls the inner workings of Heavenly Host Elementary School *Uses deaths to psych out her victims. Leaves brutally murdered bodies in plain sight to scare people. *Can control the ghosts of those she murdered. **These ghosts can perform equally as brutal things as Sachiko herself. *The Darkening removes all hope from a victim, and causes them to act on emotion, sometimes violently or suicidally. *Can create portals to the physical realm when her ritual is performed incorrectly. **Doesn't let her victims ever escape Heavenly Host. *Doesn't actually have much combat experience. Prefers to torture and murder in cold blood, not fight. *Can freeze victims in front of her and prevent them from moving, while unknown what her limit is she can at least halt up to 4 people around her. *By using the Darkening, she can cause weak willed people to commit horrible acts by making them move as she wishes, while also freezing other people at the same time. *Being close to her when angered can cause headaches, even in strong willed people. Gallery Sachiko with her parents.jpg|Sachiko with her parents, pre-death Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Corpse Party Characters Category:Demon Category:Fear Users Category:Female Category:Ghosts Category:Horror Game Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:Kids Category:Murderers Category:Psychopaths Category:RPG-Maker Combatants Category:Tragic Villains Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains